The Garbuous
The Garbuous are very kind and protective. They are space Shamens in planet Ultima. They are part of seried 1 Ultima Creatrures. Most perople don't know much about these great creatures. They were the 150th creatures into space. Apperence The Garbuous have Human like Hind legs, Which are pretty scrawny. His front legs contain Bear like feet with two claws on each one. It also has webbed hands. It's mouth can eat anything edible and it's eyes are green and beady. History Cells They all started as cells. It all started when a comet rushed toward nandus. It fell to the ocean and blasted into ]] millions of pieces. The Garbuous cell was one of them. They were first tiny cells. They ate minnows and plant buds. Soon they got bigger and can eat more creatures. they also found bigger plant buds. They went on and evolved. One time they found a huge epic Cell, It's unknown, and it doesn't look like a cell. It looked more like a creature to them. As they evolved, they found new parts. They were the first ones onto Land. Creature Their stage of land was tough. they tried to ally all creatures in sight, and fail mostly, because of the epics and the fact that most of them were hostile. When they started out the first species on Ultima, they had acted like they've left their current world and went to new one. However, before they came there were Hyper epics, which may have formed Ultima. They went onto the land and started a nest. A few years after they started their nests, more creatures like the Flocians and the Foradors went onto the land. Soon it was bustling with creatures. Their first friend was The Flocians, which their nest was destroyed by an Epic and migrated the Garbuous nest. Now they are one whole team. The Garbuous attempted to ally everyone in sight, and failed sometimes. Then they went through a series of changing parts called The evolution stage. They became more friendly and more creatures would like to ally them thanks to that event. The Garbuous and the Flocians went on and discovered fire. Then they were the first tribe on Ultima. Tribal You know they were the first Creatures, along with the Focians, along with being the first tribe. Soon other tribes formed, and formed routes to other tribes. They also went through a series of tool developing, such as the Fishing spear and the Gathering cane. They attempted to ally all tribes. They attepted to ally them by using Instruments of friendliness. They also gathered many food. Each by Gathering, and Fishing, but not hunting. After they alled a tribe, They domesticated an animal and upgraed their tribe. Then they did it by twos. They then allied every tribe, and built acivilization. Civilization This is the stage in Ultima where it's water was polluted. The Garbuous and the Flocians created the first Civilzation. it claimed spice geysers around it. More civilizations were created in the planet, and they were mostly Miltiary. However, their religous belefs did not go untreated. The other civilizations did travel to theirs, and got some of their belefs along with their good rime. They Converted their cities one by one, and eventually became the dominant nation. They went on to space..... Space Space was simple. barely anyone was a Level 2 empire at their area. They met a few and Allied them and established trade routes. They Expanded to many other places, including Earth, Julce, and Lagna. they found a mysterious creature called the grox, and Battled them in a long war. It took 150 years, but they finally destroyed them. after they became the greatest empire in space they went on to the center of the universe. They Also found the meaning of Life: 42. Lifestyle The garbuous like socializing, especialy on Ultima. They like flying their spaceships for research and exploration and even recreation. They already colonized all of their system and others. They also colonized Earth secretly. Resorces The Garbuous Rely on Spice as their main Resorce. On Ultima, Green spice and Red spice is their main Resorce and Currency. More coming soon. Category:Spore Category:Sporepedia Category:Greenhero55 Category:Creature